


Concert Hall

by xAglow



Series: Tomodachi [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Multi, Silly, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAglow/pseuds/xAglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers having fun at the Concert Hall in Tomodachi Life.</p><p>*Now with working in post Video!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A "Ice and Fire" Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119) by [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn). 



This was just for fun. The lyrics go like this:

How can I love you both?  
Steve I'm so confused  
Is there room for us  
Us both?  
I need you two to call my own  
In your sweet face  
I'll find my grace  
You'll save me from the dark  
And together we shall embark  
On a new journey  
My loves and me

https://www.youtube.com/embed/KwNc7cM_sfE


	2. Loki The Overlord

Black Widows on drums, Darcy on base, and Me on guitar. 

Lyrics go:

Chitari's drawing near  
Lords and ladies gasp in fear  
Bend the knee, mortals  
I control these portals  
The worlds, A steal  
mwahahahahaha  
I'm, like, really evil  
I'm Earths new overlord!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyAssPLhhKU 


	3. Who Is He? He's Tony Stark.

Lyrics go:

Have you ever heard of me?  
I call him Shellhead  
I know him as a science bro  
he's a sexual harassment lawsuit  
fuck if I don't thing he's funny  
he is the man of iron  
He is a genius and  
billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
we call him Iron man, cause thats  
just who I am.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlVjjM6arOw


	4. Clint's Morning

Lyrics go:  
Drinkin' my coffee  
right out of the pot  
too early to function, but  
bad guys are rushin' in  
flat on the mat  
bow stung back  
right on the mark  
straight to the heart  
no stoppin' this fight  
doesn't matter I've already won

 

https://www.youtube.com/embed/3l9nGsN328M


End file.
